Ophal: El planeta de las féminas
by Hannah McCatter
Summary: Dan Kuso creía tener suficientes problemas amorosos con su novia Runo Misaki, por lo que las batallas Bakugan ya se habían tornado un hábito de la rutina. Sin embargo un día Runo es secuestrada por la malvada reina del planeta Ophal, y ahí es cuando verdaderamente cree tener problemas. Dan hará hasta lo imposible para recuperar a Runo, pero ¿Que pasa si ella no quiere regresar?
1. La ruptura y la desaparición de Runo

-¿Qué demonios se supone que tiene que seguir luego...?- Preguntó Shun para sí mismo. Después de releer por tercera vez el escrito que tenía en sus manos, lo arrancó del cuaderno con fuerza, lo hizo una bola y lo arrojó sobre la mesa

Justo frente al chico, se oía el sonido de un boligrafo siendo abierto y cerrado repentinas veces, en señal de nervios. La fuente de ese sonido era Dan, quien no tenía mejor idea que expresar sus nervios de esa forma

-Dan- Dijo Shun, tajante, provocando que su mejor amigo deposite sus ojos rojizos en él -Intento hacer un curriculum-

Shun estaba rindiendo un par de materias en la Universidad de Bayview, a la par que hacía su entrenamiento Ninja, por lo que se había rentado un apartamento allí. Y con la renta, venían los gastos, así que debía hallar un empleo con urgencia

Y el hecho de que su mejor amigo, Dan Kuso, en último año de preparatoria, venga de visita, no era algo que le molestara a menudo siempre y cuando no se comportara de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento

-Lo se, yo...- El castaño se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar en círculos sin parar, mientras se tomaba su cabeza en señal de más nerviosismo -Shun, ella va a matarme, estoy seguro-

El timbre sonó de repente, haciendo que a Dan le corra una gota de sudor frío por la espalda, y que Shun sea interrumpido

De todas formas, el ninja iba a decirle lo mismo que le dijo las veinte veces anteriores, cuando intentaba hacer un curriculum y Dan y sus nerviosismos lo interrumpían: la hubieses llamado

-Salvame- Replicó Dan, corriendo hacia la habitación de Shun, mientras el oji miel se levantaba con fastidio para abrir la puerta

-¿Porque te escondes como si Runo fuese a venir?- Le preguntó Shun, dandole una leve ojeada al pasillo antes de mirar hacia la puerta

Resultaba que no era Runo, la novia de Dan, quien estaba tras la puerta, sino Ace. Ninguna sorpresa, pero Dan estaba tan aterrado que salía huyendo hasta del teléfono

Tanto Ace como Mira habían sido seleccionados para trabajar en la embajada de los Vestals en la tierra, por lo que el peli verde se la pasaba bastante seguido en el departamento de Shun

-Pasa. Le salvaste la vida a Dan- Le dijo, mientras el peli verde ingresaba en el departamento

Los ojos de Dan se veían desde detrás de la columna, espiando

-¿Salvarle la vida?- Cuestionó Ace, quitandose su abrigo

-De un paro. Cree que Runo va a venir- Explicó Shun, volviendo a su tarea anterior

-Oh, ya comprendo- Rio el vestal, sentandose en el sofa de Kazami -¿Que hiciste ésta vez, Dan?-

-¡Es que yo juro que lo olvidé! ¡No era mi intención!- Se quejó el castaño, arrojandose en el suelo, con las manos en la frente y tomandose hebras de su cabello

-Fue a Nueva Vestroia otra vez- Explicó Shun- Ya sabes, después de todas las veces que dijo que ya no lo haría. Olvidó avisarle a Runo y...-

-Ella romperá conmigo esta vez, o me destruirá fisicamente, no lo se- Volvió a quejarse Dan -Tenía que hacer el checkeo que la embajada encargó, y era para la semana pasada y también lo olvidé...-

-Si amigo, Mira y yo pagamos las consecuencias- Dijo Ace- ¿Y como sabes que Runo está tan enfadada?-

-Cielo santo, Ace, no hay que conocer demasiado a Runo para saber eso, es evidente que está enfadada. ¡Desparecí dos semanas, y olvidé avisarle por completo! ¡Y después de haber dicho que ya no lo haría!- Dan parecía ser la representación del hombre durante el fin del mundo

Y todo porque... Bueno por que había olvidado llamar a Runo

-¿Y por que lo hiciste entonces?-Preguntó Shun, aunque luego se arrepintió. Las veinte veces que Dan se había quejado sobre su supuesto próximo asesinato, había oído la historia. Pero ese detallecito tal vez se le olvidó, e inconscientemente le preguntó, y temía que el castaño se explayara más, con detalles que ya sabía o eran irrelevantes

\- Porque la ante última vez que fui debía haber controlado la estabilidad del núcleo y lo olvidé, entonces decidí regresar, solo por un día, pero luego el portal se daño, y Drago no podía abrir otro por la inestabilidad y...-

-Resulta que casi nada del asunto es tu culpa, pero de todas formas voy a decirte que eres un tonto- Respondió Ace, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza en señal de una conclusión acertada

-Lo mismo digo- Acotó Shun, quien ya había vuelto a su curriculum- ¿Por qué nada de lo que escriba me convence?- Preguntó para si mismo, sacandole importancia al funeral de Dan

-¡Es que todo lo olvidé, lo juro, tenía la cabeza en otra parte!-

-¿Donde te refieres con otra parte?- Preguntó Ace sugestivamente

-Eh... Bueno, yo...- Dan detuvo su llanto falso para indicar con sus facciones que los engranajes de su cerebro estaban en funcionamiento -No sabría decírtelo, seguro la escuela no es y...-

Dan se sobresaltó en el momento que Ace hizo un elevado sonido con su voz, en señal de respuesta incorrecta. Shun frunció el ceño

-Estoy tratando de hacer este maldito curriculum desde hace cuatro horas, para que ustedes, más que yo, puedan usurpar mi departamento- Explicó el oji miel, fingiendo paciencia- ¿Podrían hacer más silencio?-

-Lo siento, Shun- Dijo Ace- Tu respuesta es incorrecta, por que si le dices a Runo que tenías la cabeza en otro lado, y no sabes que responderle, se enfadará más-

-Oh... Ese es un buen punto, Ace- Dan resopló- Amigo, soy hombre muerto. Digo cosas como esa todo el tiempo, va a romper conmigo, estoy seguro-

-Ser hombre muerto y que Runo rompa contigo no son la misma cosa- Shun arrancó la hoja del cuaderno, y la hizo una bola, para arrojarla al resto. Casi se había resignado con el tema de su curriculum, por lo que no le quedaba más que acotar

-¿Ella va a venir aquí o que?- Preguntó Ace

-No, ella...- Dan se puso de pie de un salto, para quitarle el celular a Shun de las manos

-¡Hey! ¿Que haces?- Exclamó el ninja

-¡Son las cuatro!- Exclamó Dan, colocandose su abrigo rojo. Afuera había una helada terrible, y en cualquier momento la tormenta desataría- ¡Tendría que haber estado en el parque hace media hora!-

-Bien hecho, genio- Dijo Shun, volviendo a tomar el cuaderno

-No me lo digas, debe estar congelándose- Dan se colocó sus guantes y gorro negros de lana y se dirigió a la puerta

-Es tu fin, amigo- Acotó Ace sin demasiado interés

-¡Runo!- Gritó exageradamente Dan, mientras salia por la puerta del departamento

-Quiero ver cómo termina esto- Dijo Ace, poniendose de pie para sentarse en la mesa junto a Shun

-Yo solamente- Arrancó la hoja, la hizo un bollo, y la arrojó con fuerza a la pila -Intento hacer un curriculum-

* * *

Corrió por las calles de Bayview a toda la velocidad que sus piernas y las personas que se encontraban en una situación similar le permitían. El parque estaba cada vez más cerca, y una vez que pudo verlo con sus propios ojos, cuanto más se acercaba, más lejos parecía estar

-Oh, vamos, maldita sea- Maldecía Dan, ya entrando en calor con toda la ropa que tenía puesta, a pesar de que hacía un frío infernal -Runo, por favor, Runo-

Que no se haya ido, suplicaba, por favor.

Porque ahora que pensaba en la posibilidad de perderla, llegó a creer que si, que ser hombre muerto y que termine con él eran cosas parecidas

-¡Runo!- Exclamó, al ver una cabizbaja peli celeste, con un tapado azul ajustado a la cintura, un jean y unas botas. Traia un gorro azul de lana tambien. Tenia el cabello suelto, lo que le daba el indicio de que se había arreglado

¿Por qué la muy tonta se arreglaba para planear su funeral?

Porque estaba enfadada, ¿verdad?

-Runo yo...- Se quito el gorro y se desabrochó el abrigo. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para hiperventilar con dificultad. Tenia la nariz helada -Lo lamento, todo, de veras-

Pero Runo seguía cabizbaja. Dan no podia ver su rostro

-¿Runo?- Pregunto el castaño, incorporandose. Era una cabeza más alto que ella

-Llegas casi una hora tarde, Daniel- Fue lo unico que salio de los labios de la peli celeste

Nada bueno podía salir del hecho que lo llamara "Daniel"

-Lo se, y creeme que lo siento mucho, yo solo...-

-¿Tu solo que?- Runo alzó la mirada, y Dan se sorprendió al ver sus ojos verdes cubiertos de lágrimas, junto con su rostro- ¡¿Tu solo que?! ¡¿Que excusa tienes ahora?!-

-Runo, no llores...- Intentó acercarse a ella para tomarla por el rostro, pero como lo esperaba, Runo dio un paso atrás -No fue a propósito, te lo juro, estaba en casa de Shun, creía que me habias pedido de venir aquí para romper conmigo y...-

-Eso es exactamente lo que iba a hacer- Interrumpió Runo, tajante

-¿Que?- Preguntó Dan indignado, dejando caer sus brazos a sus lados

¿Por qué se había arreglado tanto si iba a romper con él?

-¡No te hagas el indignado ahora!- Exclamó, sin que las lágrimas dejaran de brotar de su rostro. Sollozó un par de veces audiblemente, y mientras cada uno de ellos llegaba a los oidos de Dan, más culpable se sentía -¡Te marchaste dos semanas, Dan! ¡Dos semanas en Nueva Vestroia, y yo no tenía idea!-

-Runo no era mi intención, lo juro- La desesperación comenzaba a crecer dentro de él, provocamdo que las mil cosas que se le ocurrían decir en el momento se mezclaran entre sí, y que ninguna idea concreta se le apareciera en la mente- No te pongas así, por favor...-

-¿Sabes que es lo peor?- Preguntó la peli azul, con los brazos cruzados. Temblaba tanto por el llanto como por el frío, y Dan jamás había sentido tanta culpa -Que pensé que estaba exagerando, y que no teníamos que separarnos por esto- Sollozó- Porque me importas demasiado...-

-Entonces no lo hagas, no quiero que rompas conmigo y tu tampoco quieres...-

-¡No me interrumpas!- Exclamó la oji esmeralda, haciendo sobresaltar a Dan -¡No esyaba segura de querer romper contigo, pero ahora si lo estoy!- Se secó las lágrimas- Se suponía que ibas a venir aquí para explicarte, y pedirme disculpas por haberte olvidado de mi. ¡Y también lo olvidas y llegas casi una hora tarde, sin importar que me esté congelando, y todo lo que dices es "lo siento"!-

-Runo, entiendo perfectamente lo que dices, y te juro, en serio que lo juro, por lo que más quieras, que esa fue la última vez que iba a Nueva Vestroia- Se acercó a ella sin tocarla, por lo que la peli celeste no se alejó. Sin embargo, no lo miraba a los ojos cuando hablaba, sino a un punto fijo en el suelo, y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas como una cascada -Por favor, deja de llorar...-

-Es lo mismo que dijiste la última vez, Dan- Dijo Runo con algo más de paciencia, mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos- Siempre dices lo mismo, y estoy cansada de ser la única a quien le importa ésto-

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó Dan, ingenuo, en el mismo segundo que la chica daba un paso para alejarse de él

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan tonto?

-¡A nosotros, tonto! ¡A nuestra relación!- Exclamó Runo, demostrando que su ira se había acrecentado. Sus lágrimas tampoco parecían detenerse -¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! ¡Si no me amas, solo tendrías que haberlo dicho desde el principio! ¡Y no me pidas que pare de llorar!

El celular de Runo comenzó a sonar, pero aún miraba a su... ¿novio? O ¿ex-novio?, con rabia

-¡Yo nunca dije que no te amara, Runo!- Dan levanto la voz, enfadado por su comentario. Sabía que tenía que tenerle compasión, por más que lo haga enojar, pero si había algo que detestaba era cuando Runo comenzaba con sus conclusiones erroneas, precipitadas y mal calculadas, debido a la ira que siente en determinados momentos- ¡Solo olvide llamarte, ¿si?! ¡Pero eso no quita el hecho de que seas importante para mi!-

-¡Si olvidas algo tan importante como decirme que estarás en otra dimensión durante dos semanas, debe haber una razón!-

El teléfono de Runo seguía sonando, y la poca paciencia de ambos parecía estar a punto de colmarse por ésto. Pero Dan aún no había terminado

Ella tenía todas las razones del mundo, y el nunca iba a cerrarle la boca a Runo, ni tenía derecho a hacerlo tampoco. Sin embargo, detestaba wue hable como si supiese todo sobre todo

-¡La simple razón es que soy un despistado! ¡También sabías eso desde el principio!- Contra atacó Dan. OK, ese teléfono ya era...- ¡Calla esa maldita cosa!-

-¡Puedes ser despistado, pero dejarme fuera de todo va más allá de cualquier torpeza!- El teléfono se detuvo- ¡No comiences a gritarme como si tu fueses el herido aquí! ¡Pienso en tí antes de tomar cualquier decisión, y solo me hubiese gustado que hicieras lo mismo conmigo!- El teléfono volvió a sonar- ¡Argh, demonios!- Runo sacó su teléfono blanco del bolsillo de su tapado y contestó, sin dejar de llorar- ¡¿Quien es?!-

-¡No estoy diciendo que yo sea la victima, solo odio que saques...!-

Runo lo detuvo con un dedo en el aire, mientras sus facciones se relajaban

Dan se sintió sumamente curioso, indignado y enfadado al mismo tiempo. Ella era la que decía hacía solo unos segundos que él no le daba importancia a la relación, y mientras trataba de conciliarse con ella hablaba con... ¿Quien demonios era?

-Oh... Lamento haber respondido así. Si Jace, estoy en el parque...-

¡¿Jace?! ¡¿Quien demomios es Jace, y por que llamaba a Runo?!

Dan frunció el ceño automáticamente, y Runo al verlo no hizo más que dedicarle una mirada asesina

¿¡Por que demonios era ella la que dedicaba miradas asesinas, cuando estaba frente a él, hablando con un desconocido, en el medio de su intento de reconciliación?!

-¿A la estación? Pero dijiste que volverías a Wardington hoy...Bueno está bien, lo entiendo... Si, no te preocupes... - Sonrió. ¡¿Por qué demonios sonreía?!- ¿Tan pronto?... Oh... claro, si... Te espero en la esquina del parque, adiós-

Runo colgó el teléfono con un desliz de su pantalla. Dan la miraba con una ceja alzada

-Es un compañero del curso de ingreso de la universidad. No empieces- Explicó Runo enojada. Su voz aún se notaba quebrada y sus ojos estaban rojos, pero no seguía derramando lágrimas.

Porque el tonto, Dan acababa de decidir que era un tonto, de Jace la había llamado

-¿Y? No veo que estemos en la universidad- Replicó Dan, celoso- ¿Viniste arreglada por él?-

Runo había decidido asistir a la Universidad dr Bayview también, ya que de esa forma podría estar más cerca de Dan. Para la suerte del castaño, no parecía haber cambiado de parecer en eso. Sin embargo, la universidad tenía una sede en Wardington, por lo que Runo realizaba el curso allí, pero cursaría la carrera en Bayview

-Jace me comentó que vendría a pasar el día en Bayview, y se ofreció a traerme. Me acaba de decir que se quedará en casa de su primo, así que solo puede llevarme hasta la estación- Runo se rascó los ojos, resopló y continuó- Se que no te importa que me tomen dos horas y media de viajes, entre buses y un tren para llegar aquí. Pero era mucho más fácil que él me trajera- Miró hacia otra parte, en señal de soberbia- Solo me puse ropa de invierno, no estoy arreglada para nadie-

Dan no sintió ni una pizca de culpabilidad, ya que los celos inundaban todo su ser. Si fuese en caso contrario, Runo ya estaría prendiendo fuego toda la ciudad

El castaño de ojos rojizos resopló- Uf, podrías quedarte en mi casa es peligroso que...- Comenzó Dan, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

-No creo que sea buena idea, Dan- Los enormes ojos de Runo expresaban decepción ésta vez, y Dan se relajó un poco al recordar el por qué habían venido al parque

La miró durante unos segundos, sin siquiera pestanear

No importaba si se arreglaba o no, era hermosa. Por eso se sonrojaba cuando lo descubría mirandola fijamente, o por ese mismo motivo la miraba fijamente sin parar. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decírselo?

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonto?

Estando en el borde del abismo de perderla, de tener que empezar a reconocer que no estaría ahí para él, era cuando empezaba a ver lo imbécil que había sido, y las mil y un o infinitas osas que haría para que no se vaya de su lado

-No quiero que te vayas- Dijo lentamente, sin pensarlo- Tu me amas, tampoco quieres irte-

Runo entre abrió un poco sus labios y sus ojos, al escuchar sus palabras- Si, lo se. Pero no siento que tu me ames, Dan. Y una relación es una batalla doble, no quiero seguir peleando sola-

Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse de nuevo en sus ojos, y Dan se acercó a ella instintivamente para abrazarla. Pero Runo se alejó.

Si tan solo se quedara en su casa esta noche, él... Bueno, no sabía que diablos haría, pero sentía como si esa fuese su única oportunidad de no perderla para siempre, y era como si costara un millón de dólares

-No tienes que pelear sola, ya no más. Runo lo juro yo...-

Fue interrumpido por el celular de la chica otra vez, y tuvo que contenerse al saber que era ese tal Jace

-Tengo que irme- Runo volteó- Adiós-

-¡Espera!- Exclamó el chico, tomandola por la frágil muñeca- ¡No puedes irte así! ¿Que hay de mi?- Hizo una pausa hasta que Runo le mostró su perfil, pero sin mirarlo. Estaba presionando la mandíbula, y Dan sabía que lo hacía para no llorar- ¿Que hay de nosotros?-

-Necesitamos un tiempo separados, Dan- Runo se soltó de su agarre- Lo lamento mucho- Las últimas palabras de la chica sonaron quebradas

Dan se arrojó al suelo de rodillas, mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer y Runo corría hacia la esquina tapandose la boca con una mano

Era un condenadísimo idiota.

* * *

-¡Daniel! ¡El desayuno está listo!- Oyó gritar a su madre.

Si, no importaba si tenía doce, quince, o dieciocho años. Su despertador siempre sería su mamá

-¡Daniel!- Volvió a gritar la señora Kuso

-¡Ya bajo mamá, por el amor de dios!- Gritó Dan, sentandose bruscamente en la cama

Gruñó y se sacudió los cabellos. Se sentía más que mal debido a haber estado tanto tiempo bajo la nieve ayer, pero con su humor masoquista, éste hecho no mejoraría ni empeoraría su día.

Drago se encontraba sobre su mesita de noche, en su forma de esfefa, pero abierta. Podía sentir como clavaba sus diminutos ojos verdes en él, lo cual lo sacaba de quicio, más que el hecho de haber dormido cuatro horas, y ahora tener que asistir a la escuela

-Ya no me mires así. Se que luzco terrible, no necesito que tu lado Shun me lo diga con miraditas- Le dijo a su bakugan, a quien no había dado más explicación que un: "Runo rompió conmigo. Me pidió un tiempo, en realidad, que según presiento es exactamente lo mismo"

-Shun llamó varias veces y no le respondiste. Era necesario que yo te lo dijera- Respondió el Dragonoir, en media broma y medio en miedo, a como pudiese reaccionar su compañero

-No estoy para bromas, Drago. Dejame tranquilo- Ató sus agujetas y se colocó la mochila al hombro. Llevaba puestos unos jeans, sus tenis negros, la misma chaquets roja de siempre y el abrigo rojo, que no parecía despegarse de él ni por un segundo- Le envié un mensaje, a Ace también. No necesitan saber más que eso, no quiero hablar con nadie-

Tomó a Drago y lo colocó en el bolsillo superior de su abrigo

-¿No quieres siquiera intentar hablar conmigo?- Preguntó Drago, sacando su pequeña cabeza del bolsillo

-No. Y además, ¿Que puede saber un Bakugan de chicas?- Preguntó fríamente- O de Runos, mejor dicho- Repondió más para sí mismo

Aunque era irónico, por que el sabía todo sobre Bakugan, y nada sobre chicas

Y sabía todo sobre Runo, pero ella ya no estaba con él.

Llegó a la cocina y apoyó su mochila sobre la silla contigua. Miró el desayuno que normalmente devoraría con ganas, pero el imaginarse tragar algo que no sea agua le provocaba nauseas.

-Buenos días- Le dijo su madre, poniendole en frente otro plato de hot cakes

-Buenos días, mamá- Respondió Dan, tomando lentamente su café. Sentía que debía analizar como reaccionaba su cuerpo a cada trago, por miedo a vomitarlo todo

-Tienes que ir al curso de ingreso hoy, Dan- Le recordó su madre- No lo olvides-

Pareció a proposito, ya que estaba deseando que la jornada escolar terminara, para poder venir a su casa y dormir tranquilo.

Ahora le recordaba que tenía que ir a la maldita Universidad, donde se encontraría con Shun, probablemente, quien podía ser muy callado pero también hacía preguntas de las peores, a las que contestar solamente "si" o "no" era una gran tortura

Su mamá lo miraba fijamente, esperando oír una respuesta. Dan cruzaba los dedos, esperando que sus instintos maternales no se dieran cuenta de que tenía la fiebre por los aires

-No lo olvidaré- Respondió con desgano, dejando la mitad del cafe en el momento que se puso de pie. Tomó su mochila dispuesto a dirigirse a la puerta- Adios, nos vemos luego- Le dijo a su madre

-Alto ahí, jovencito- Dan detuvo su trayecto y volteó a mirar a su madre- ¿Te encuentras bien? A penas tocaste tu desayuno-

-Si mamá, me encuentro perfectamente. No quiero llegar tarde a la escuela- Replicó

Pero la señora Kuso ya se había puesto de pie, y tenía una mano sobre su frente

-Mamá, no tengo...-

-Estás volando de fiebre, Daniel. Será mejor que te quedes en casa por hoy- Le quitó la mochila de la espalda. Dan sabía que la escuela podría ser una distracción de algún modo, para sacarse a Runo de la cabeza, pero por otro lado no le molestaría dormir un par de horas más

-Está bien, si tu lo dices- Explicó, quitandose el abrigo. Comenzaba a sentir calor

-¿Por que llegaste tan tarde ayer, que estuviste haciendo?-

Excelente pregunta. No, no iba a responderle. Si no se lo contaba ni a Shun ni a Drago, menos iba a contarselo a su madre

-Solo salí con Runo mamá, es todo- Replicó, subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, para evitar la conversación

-¿Está todo bien con Runo?-

-Si mamá. Y basta de preguntas, quiero dormir. Me siento fatal- Se lo dijo llegando al final dr la escalera, por lo que entró a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo

Sacó a Drago del bolsillo de su abrigo, para dejarlo sobre la mesita auxiliar junto a su cama. Su madre no le había creído ni una palabra, probablemente, pero ella estaba tan encariñada con Runo que podría hasta ponerse peor que él

No, no es cierto. No podría ponerse peor que él.

Se arrojó sobre su cama boca abajo, únicamente con su camiseta puesta, sintiendo su cara hervir

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres...?- Comenzó Drago

-Si, Drago, estoy seguro. No quiero ni una palabra más sobre el asunto, ni ninguna palabra que comience con R o Ru o Runo-

-Está bien, Daniel- Drago se cerró en forma de esfera- Jamás entenderé a los humanos-

Dan cerró los ojos, esperando que tanto su estado físico como mental, (y sentimental) se encuentren mejor para cuando despierte

Pero justo ahí era cuando comenzaban los problemas. Por que antes de ir a la cama solía enviarse mensajes con Runo. Y antes de finalmente quedarse dormido, recordaba los últimos momentos que había vivido con ella, probablemente con una sonrisa boba en el rostro

¿Por qué no le había dado la importancia que se merecía, cuando sí la tenía en frente?

¿Por qué en su última conversación ella había dudado de que la amaba, y él no se lo había afirmado ni una sola vez?

Estornudó, sobresaltandose un poco a sí mismo y a Drago. El bakugan desarmó su forma de esfera, pero no dijo una palabra. No iba a hacerlo, lo sabía, y Dan tampoco quería que lo hiciera

El celular color rojo que no pensaba responder comenzó a sonar desde el bolsillo de su abrigo. Lo dejó sonar

Una

Dos

Tres

Doce veces

¿Quien podía ser tan insistente como para llamar doce veces?

Se puso de pie con algo de lentitud mientras el celular dejaba de sonar por decimotercera vez . Lo sacó del bolsillo del tapado y se sentó en la cama para desbloquearlo

Oh, excelente, una foto de Runo de fondo de pantalla. Ella misma se había puesto, dado que en su celular lo tenía a él. Otro acción, que seguramente hacía dudar más a Runo de que la amaba. ¿Por qué no la había puesto él mismo, de fondo de pantalla?

Porque era un tonto, se lo venía diciendo a sí mismo desde hacía más de doce horas

Revisó el historial de llamadas perdidas sin quitarse la imágen de su fondo de pantalla de la cabeza, y de como lloraba el día anterior

-¿Quien es, Dan?- Preguntó Drago, después de varios minutos

-Dos llamadas perdidas de Jake, porque no fui a la escuela, seguramente. Pero lo que no enriemdo son las siete llamadas perdidas de Shun, tres de Julie y una de Ace. Sin contar que Shun me llamó otras diez veces ayer- Enumeró el castaño, con voz ronca y somnolienta, bañada con un poco de curiosidad- Además hay varias de un número desconocido-

-Dan, se que no quieres hablar con Shun, pero tal vez deberías...-

El discurso de Drago fue interrumpido por el sonar del celular, por decimocuarta vez. Era Shun. Shun no insistiría más de tres veces solo para saber si Runo había roto con él.

Tenía que ser algo importante

-Habla Dan- Respondió con su voz de enfermo de gripe

-Por su puesto que habla Dan, genio, estoy llamando a su teléfono- Se quejó Shun, sl otro lado de la línea. Debía estar demasiado desesperado para hacer un comentario sarcástico- ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces te llamé?-

-Unas dieciocho- Estornudó, y luego le siguió una tos

-Si, como sea. Te oyes fatal, pero creeme que eso no importa ahora...-

-¿Que sucede, Shun?- Preguntó Dan, volviendo a toser. Tal vez sí, su mejor amigo lo había llamado dieciocho veces solo para hablar de Runo. Que extraño, eso es algo que harían las niñas- No me siento bien, no estoy para...

-Dan, Runo no llegó a su casa ayer-

* * *

 **Hooola a todos y todas los que le dieron una oportunidad a mi fic! Me llamo Hannah McCatter, como habrán visto junto al nombre de esta historia, y soy nuevita escribiendo historias de Bakugan. Actualmente tengo tres historias de Pokemón en proceso, por lo que no se cuando podré actualizar éste fic, pero ya tengo casi todo el boceto armado, asíque lo voy a seguir seguro**

 **Sus críticas o comentarios serán muy bien recibidos, así que dejen review si tienen ganitas.**

 **Perdón por las faltas de ortografía! Pero la idea apareció en mi cabeza y necesité escribirla en la tablet. Estoy sin compu ahorita, por eso**

 **Gracias a todos por leer!**

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	2. El sueño

**Los personajes de Bakugan no me pertenecen**

* * *

Se sentó de golpe y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo que no volvió a casa?- Preguntó desesperado, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del cuerpo. No podía evitar su voz ronca por estar enfermo- ¡Eso no puede ser, Shun!-

 _-No me grites Dan, estoy consternado también. La policía encontró su bolso en la estación de Wardington, eso es todo lo que saben_ \- Respondió Shun, serio. No solía perder la cordura, típico de Ninja, pero estaba seguro de que estando en su lugar, lo haría- _La identificaron como desaparecida-_

Runo. Desaparecida. No...

Su rostro con lágrimas y sus últimas palabras se le aparecían en la cabeza, así como la culpa comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo.

Por qué si el no hubiese sido tan tonto desde un principio, Runo estaría sana y salva, cuidandolo de la fiebre

Dan se puso de pie y comenzó a tomar sus prendas con velocidad. La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas- Voy para tu apartamento- Tosió

- _Se que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Te espero-_ Shun colgó

Que bueno era tener un mejor amigo tan callado, en algunas ocasiones

Se puso los tenis de nuevo a la velocidad de la luz. Sus pensamientos desesperantes, la culpa que tenía adentro y la fiebre que subía y subía, hacían que sus movimientos al atar los cordones sean torpes.

-¡Daniel!- Exclamó Drago, cuando su compañero lo tomó con fuerza y lo colocó en el bolsillo frontal de su abrigo rojo- ¿A donde...?-

-Runo no volvió a su casa ayer- Le dijo a Drago- Voy a ir a casa de Shun- No sabía si ir al apartamento de su mejor amigo le serviría de algo, pero quedarse sentado esperando a que la policía haga algo no le sería muy útil.

-¿Pero eso de que ayudará, Dan? ¡Estás enfermo!- Lo regaño Drago, mientras bajaba las escaleras con velocidad

-¡Eso no me importa!- Le gritó- ¡No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, sin saber donde está!-

-¿Dan?- Preguntó su mamá, al pie de las escaleras. Tenía la aspiradora en la mano- ¿Por qué no estás en la cama?- Le puso la mano en la frente- ¡Aún tienes fiebre!-

El chico le sacó la mano con algo de brusquedad, para luego tomar las llaves del llavero- Runo desapareció. No llegó a casa ayer, y nadie sabe donde está-

-¡¿Qué?!- Se espantó la señora Kuso- ¿Cómo que...? ¿Cuando?-

-Sé lo mismo que tu- Colocó la llave en el cerrojo- Llamá a los padres de Runo, mamá, por favor- Salió de su casa antes de que su madre pudiese contestar

Sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo en el momento que pisó la nieve con sus tenis, pero no le importaba

Runo había desaparecido, y eso parecía ser lo único que importaba en el mundo

* * *

Había llegado al departamento del ninja veinte minutos después de salir de su casa. Sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, pero el imaginarse a Runo con daño o incluso...

Sacudió la cabeza ante sus malos pensamientos

No importaba por donde lo viesen, estar en el apartamento del ninja durante horas no solucionaría ninguno de sus problemas, y menos aún la ansiedad de Dan. Tras darle vueltas y vueltas, se dieron cuenta de que no habían pensado en el hecho de que Runo era una ex peleadora, y la novia del protagonista de las últimas guerras Bakugan, sumandole al hecho de que había habido inestabilidadades en todo el universo últimamente.

Salieron disparados a la embajada, dispuestos a hablar con Ace. Después de que Dan vomite el poco desayuno que había ingerido, y que Shun le dijera palabrotas todo el camino

-Maldito seas, ¡Yo soy quien tiene que limpiar el retrete luego!-

Bajaron del autobus de un gran salto, y Shun no entendía como era que Dan corría más rápido que el con cuarenta grados de fiebre encima. Entraron en la embajada llamando la atención de medio mundo, cosa que no le importó a Dan, pero Shun detestaba

-¡Mira! ¡Ace!- Exclamó Dan, una vez que se abrieron las puertas automáticas de la oficina de ambos Vestal

-¡Ya nos enteramos de lo de Runo, Dan! ¡Todo Bayview se enteró antes que tu, ya no grites!- Lo regaño Mira

-Si amigo, se te escucha desde la planta baja- Acotó Ace. ¿Que no sabía cuando cerrar la boca?

-No es momento para chistes, Ace- Razonó Shun, mientras Dan hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para no vomitar otra vez- Necesitamos saber la ubicación de las anormalidades interdimensionales que ocurrieron ultimamente, y de que planetas provienen-

-¿Dan? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Mira. Le colocó la mano en la frente- Pareces tener fiebre-

-¿Fiebre? Más bien parece que lo aplastó Golem- Ace se dirigió a la consola que tenía en frente, y comenzó a tocar botón tras botón

Dan se quitó se encima la mano de la Vestal, dirigiendose donde Ace- Fiebre, maldita sea, ya se que tengo fiebre- Gruño Dan, caminando como podía- ¡Solo dime donde fueron esas anormalidades, o lo que sea!-

-Dan, calmate. Ni Ace ni Mira tienen la culpa de nada- Dijo Shun, tajante- Y que te pongas de esa manera no ayuda en nada-

El castaño presionó la mandíbula con fuerza, sosteniendose de la pared. Si no fuese por la impotencia que tenía encima, ya se hubiese desmayado. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que Shun tenía un punto, y que por más que quisiera echarle la culpa a todo el mundo, nadie la tenía.

-Cuando decimos irregularidades no nos referimos solamente a desestabilizaciones en las dimensiones- Dijo Ace, mientras Mira se sentaba en una silla a su lado- También se habla de portales no identificados por el consejo, o sea por ninguna de las embajadas-

-En la estación de Wardington hay una inestabilidad, y me refiero a un portal no identificado. También lo hay en varios lugares más de la tierra, como China, Australia y Moscú, en Rusia- Dijo Mira, tocando con sus dedos una pantallla invisible, para mostrar un planisferio con varios puntos en él

-¿Moscú?- Preguntó Shun, con voz alarmada- ¿Abrieron un portal no identificado en Moscú?-

-Si, Shun, eso es exáctamente lo que dije- Contestó Mira. Ace fue el único que notó su tono de alarma, y alzó una ceja sin sonreír- Y eso no es todo. Llegó una carta de Neathia, su reina y varios sirvientes han desaparecido también- Mira seguía moviendo sus manos sobre la pantalla de vidrio

-¿Neathia?- Preguntó retóricamente Dan, con voz de enfermo- ¡Fabia!-

-Y además, las salvaguardas Vestal fueron reforzadas, debido a que secuestraron con el mismo tipo de portales a varias Vestal también...- Dijo Ace

-¿Varias?- Preguntó Shun- ¿Cómo que varias?-

Mira tocó la esquina de la pantalla, y varias caras aparecieron ahí. Entre ellas, las de Runo y Fabia- Todas las víctimas registradas hasta ahora fueron mujeres-

-¿Y que hay de Nueva Vestroia?- Preguntó Drago, interfiriendo por primera vez en la conversación

-Lo que es aún peor, es que rechazan cualquier señal de contacto que enviemos- Ace movió mano frente a la pantalla en un rápido movimiento, haciendo que las fotografías anteriormente mostradas desaparezcan- Estamos con bastante trabajo hoy, amigos-

Dan se decepcionó un poco, al ver desaparecer la cara de Runo de la pantalla. Estaba sonriendo, y era la foto que les había enviado tanto a él como Mira, Julie y Alice cuando estaba de vacaciones.

-Tenemos que ir a Nueva Vestroia- El castaño tosió- A hablar con los Bakugan. Ver si ellos saben algo-

-Yo iré a investigar a Nueva Vestoria- Shun colocó una silla detrás de Dan, y lo obligó a sentarse- Tu te quedarás aquí en la embajada, con Mira y Ace-

-Runo está desaparecida. Debes estar borracho si crees que voy a...- Gruño Dan, comenzando a sentir la ira y la desesperación correr por sus venas otra vez

-¡Daniel, sólo mírate!- Drago saltó del bolsillo de Dan, para ubicarse frente a él, en el panel- ¡A penas puedes mantenerte en pie! Yo acompañaré a Shun, tu te quedarás aquí-

Dan presionó sus puños con fuerza, fijando su mirada en la pequeña cabeza de Drago. Lo había llamado Daniel demasiadas veces hoy en día, como si estuviese siendo irracional, cuando en realidad eran ellos los que no entendían nada

-¡¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes entiende nada?!- Exclamó de repente, poniendose de pie. Se dirigía a Drago y a Shun- ¡Es mi novia la que está desaparecida! ¡No entenderían lo que se sientr ni aunque se pusieran en mi lugar!-

-Pero Dan... Te ves terrible... si fueses solo serías un...- Comenzó Ace

-¡No sería un estorbo por que no pienso debilitarme en ningún momento!- Completó- Voy a ir a Nueva Vestroia, hacer todo lo que tenga que hacer para regresar a Runo a la tierra, luego ella me perdonará, y nos casaremos si es necesario- Dijo ésto último entre dientes y finalizó sus palabras con un golpe

Shun rodó los ojos y Ace los cerró en señal de vergüenza ajena

-Entiendo todo lo que dices Dan- Mira se acercó a él con compasión en su rostro -Pero ni a ti un a Runo les haría ningún bien que vayas Nueva Vestroia-

-Sí, y con la fiebre ya comienzas a delirar- Añadió Ace. Tecleaba cosas en la computadora más lejana, y frunció el ceño cuando un cartel de "ACCESO DENEGADO" apareció en la pantalla frente a él- Mira, ¿Por qué dice "acceso denegado" la pantalla?-

Mira se alejó de un furioso Dan, y se colocó detrás de Ace- Porque estás intentando habilitar una sala de portales. Y solo yo puedo hacer eso-

-¿Y por qué algo me dice que no planeas hacerlo?- Preguntó Shun automáticamente, tras oír la respuesta de la Vestal

-Lo siento chicos yo...- Dan alzó la cabeza alarmado- En serio entiendo lo de Runo, y me encantaría poder ayudar... Pero sin autorización de mis superiores no puedo hacerlo-

Dan se puso de pie- Tienes que estar bromeando...-

-Al menos habilita un área para que Drago pueda abrir un portal- Dijo rápidamente Shun, antes de que Dan explote como un campo minado

Drago tenía la capacidad de abrir y cerrar portales a su antojo. Sin embargo, el consejo había establecido que tenía que hacerlo bajo el control de cualquiera de las embajadas intergalácticas, para que haya algo parecido a una aduana entre planetas, y que los viajes no se hagan libres, así como así. Por lo tanto, cada vez que Drago debía hacer un viaje a Vestroia, Dan tenía que hacer un gran papeleo en la embajada Vestal, que era la central debido a su infraestructura

-Tampoco puedo hacer eso- Mira bajó la mirada decepcionada, sin atreverse a mirar a Dan- Con cómo están las cosas últimamente, no me está permitido habilitar portales así como así, ni siquiera salas-

-¡Mira, no puedes estar hablando en serio!- Exclamó Dan, avanzando a estocadas largas hacia donde estaba Mira. Chocó con una silla de rueditas, y ésta salió disparada hacia afuera- ¡No tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde demonios está Runo, y tu ayuda es lo único que puede darme una pista! ¡Y me estás diciendo que no!-

Ace se colocó entre Dan y Mira, viendo que el temperamento del castaño aumentaba aún más -Dan, ya basta- Dijo firmemente el peli verde

-¡¿Cómo me pides que me detenga?! ¡No se donde está Runo! ¡No se que pueden haberle hecho, y ella no quiere ayudarme!-

-¡Dan!- Exclamó Shun

Y no entendió porque su mejor amigo y su bakugan gritaban su nombre, hasta que se desvaneció

* * *

Despertó, y a penas abrió los ojos, sintió como la luz perforaba su cerebro lastimosamente. Peor fue cuando se sentó, y la cabeza le pedía a gritos que volviese a recostarse. Miró a su alrededor. No estaba en su casa, y considerando la forma de los muebles, concluyó en que estaba en la enfermería de la embajada Vestal.

-Demonios...- Soltó, cuando se sentó con los pies hacia afuera. Miró la mesa auxiliar junto a la cama, donde Drago...

Donde Drago debería estar...

Pero Drago no estaba

No estaba en ninguna parte de la habitación, mirara hacia donde mirara. Solo había una silla, con su abrigo en ella, y esperaba que su celular en su bolsillo.

Se levantó de la cama como pudo y se dirigió hacia dicha silla. La foto de Runo en la pantalla le estrujó el corazón, pero también notó que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas y más de cincuenta mensajes de su madre.

Todos y cada uno preguntando si se encontraba bien, y si había sabido algo sobre Runo.

No le respondió a ninguno, y volvió a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo del abrigo. Se puso de pie y maldecía cada vez que tenía que ponerse alguna prenda que lo obligara a girar demasiado la cabeza. Necesitaba saber donde estaba Drago urgentemente, y luego obligar, como sea, a Mira a habilitar una sala de portales.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una sorprendida pelirroja, que parecía estar a punto de hacer lo mismo que él

-Oh, Dan- Exclamó sorprendida- Despertaste-

-Si, como sea- Dijo fastidiado, pasándole de largo y cerrando la puerta de la habitación -¿Vas a abrir un portal o no?-

-Dan yo... me encantaría poder hacerlo, ya pedí autorización pero... la denegaron. Dijeron que no estaban dispuestos a poner en peligro a nadie más y...-

-¡Alguien tiene que ponerse en peligro para ir a buscar a Runo!- Le gritó, parándose en medio del pasillo

-Runo no es la única desaparecida, Dan. ¡Varias mujeres de mi especie fueron secuestradas también, y ni hablar de las Netahianas!- Mira suspiró- Ellos lograran comunicarse con Nueva Vestroia, ya verás...-

-Si comunicarse con Nueva Vestroia no sirviese de nada, ¿Qué sentido tendría que lo hagan ellos en dos semanas, cuando podría hacerlo yo en un día y despejarlos de la duda?- Miró a Mira con ojos suplicantes- ¡Tienes que ayudarme, Mira, por favor!-

-Dan yo...-

-Dan- Se escuchó de detrás de ellos. La seria voz de Shun inundó el pasillo. Y Drago estaba en su hombro. Se acercaron hacia él- Que bueno que despertaste-

-Shun, Drago... Tenemos que ir a Nueva Vestroia- Dio una fugaz mirada a Mira- No me importa si ella no quiere ayudarnos, tenemos que...-

-Ahora tenemos que ir a casa- Lo tomó del brazo, como si fuese un niño pequeño. Y no se dio cuenta de que tan enfermo estaba hasta ese momento, en el que intentaba liberarse del agarre de su amigo y no conseguía hacerlo- Tu mamá está preocupada, y hasta tu papá me llamo-

-¡Shun!- Intentaba zafarse, pero era inútil- ¡Tiene que ser una broma!-

Drago saltó del hombro de Shun para dirigirse al de Dan. Se acercó a su oído- Ya sabemos lo que ocurre con los Bakugan Dan. Pero no grites, Mira no puede saberlo-

-Adiós Mira- Exclamó Shun, perdiéndola de vista en el pasillo

Si la chica contestó, no lo supieron, ya que en menos de cinco minutos estaban fuera de la embajada, y Shun por fin había aligerado su agarre, haciendo que Dan se suelte de un movimiento brusco

-¿Puede alguno explicarme que demonios está pasando aquí?- Dan tosió y se acomodó sobre sus rodillas, para luego incorporarse de nuevo

-Te desmayaste de tanto gritar. Te inyectaron algo así como una aspirina Vestal, para que te baje la fiebre, pero dijeron que volverá- Explicó Shun

-No seas tonto, sabes que no me refiero a eso- Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque Shun no parecía estar bromeando- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con los Bakugan?-

-No me dejaste terminar- Kazami alzó los hombros en señal de inocencia, pero no tardó en proseguir- Después de que te desvanecieras, Drago y yo esperamos en la embajada a Ace. Dijo que iba a intentar algo, pero que no podía estar seguro. No se como consiguió una tarjeta de uno de los superiores, que le da acceso a todo el sistema de información Vestal. Habilitó una sala, y Drago y yo fuimos a Nueva Vestroia-

Dan se vio sorprendido ante tantos datos útiles lanzados de repente- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con los Bakugan?-

-Los Bakugan están dudando de los humanos, Dan- Habló Drago, flotando en el aire- Varios de los suyos desaparecieron también, y piensan incluso votar para retirar su apoyo al consejo-

-¿Eh? Pero eso no es posible Drago, ¡tu eres uno de los representantes de los Bakugan en el consejo! ¿No les dijiste nada?-

-Por su puesto que lo hice, pero ellos no quieren escuchar. Los seis Guerreros Bakugan desaparecieron también, y dicen que van a aislarse del resto de la galaxia hasta que sepan cuales van a ser sus decisiones a partir de ahora-

-¿Los seis guerreros Bakugan? ¿Desaparecidos?- Repitió para sí mismo- ¿No tienen ni una idea de quien podría estar provocando todo esto?-

-Ahora al menos sabemos que no son los Bakugan- Dijo Shun- Ace dijo que se comunicaría con la embajada de la tierra en Vestal, supongo que se refería a Baron. Le pediría que viajara a Neathia, para investigar allí-

Tendría que darle una buena disculpa a Ace luego, o al menos tendría que arrepentirse de haber pensado en decirle todas esas palabrotas que se le pasaron por la cabeza en el momento que se puso frente a Mira, para defenderla de sus gritos. Había hecho más o menos lo que Dan quería que hiciera, y eso debía de ser bastante duro para el orgullo del peli verde

-Bueno, habrá que esperar a que Baron regrese, para saber de Neathia- Suspiró- Tenemos que ir a la embajada Shun, a buscar pistas-

-Eso no es tan simple Dan, no tienes ni idea de por donde comenzar a buscar, ya que ninguna de todas las teorías que formó la gente de la embajada Vestal está comprobada. Nadie está ni cerca, ¿Por qué lo estaríamos nosotros?- Intentó hacerlo razonar Shun

Dan se sentó en un escalón de la entrada de la embajada Vestal. Se sentía completamente inútil sin tener una pista, ni idea de hacia donde tenía que ir. Y se sentía aún peor, al saber que cada segundo que pasaba, Runo podía estar sufriendo

-Yo tengo que regresar a mi apartamento, Dan, tengo que hacer una llamada- Le dijo Shun, sin cambiar su semblante, al ver que Dan se encontraba pensativo mirando al suelo- Puedes venir conmigo si quieres. Marucho ya me envió una base de datos, dijo que tal vez serviría de algo-

Dan resopló. Cerró los ojos. Pensó en ella, y se puso de pie.

Presentía que la base de datos de Marucho no serviría de nada, pero la sensación de inutilidad lo estaba asesinando

* * *

Tras soportar el cuestionario de sus padres, fingir comer algo de caldo, bañarse y lavarse los dientes, Dan se arrojó en su cama.

-Te vas a quedar dormido en cualquier momento, Daniel- Le dijo Drago, desde la mesita de luz- Deberías cubrirte con las sabanas-

-Deja de llamarme Daniel como si no me estuviese comportando. No soy un niño- Pensó en Runo, a quien siempre le decía eso cuando lo regañaba por ser infantil- Solo soy un tonto-

Se cubrió con el cobertor por completo, desarmando la cama que su madre armaba con tanto esmero todos los días. Había estado exigiéndose demasiado a sí mismo, considerando los treinta y nueve grados de fiebre que debía de tener, y era consiente de ello. Salió de la casa de Shun a eso de las nueve de la noche, después de leer por completo la base de datos que Marucho les había enviado. Inútil. Nada en absoluto. Shun dijo que la llamada que hizo tampoco había tenido éxito, y que no había podido comunicarse. Dan no se vio realmente interesado en saber a quien llamaba, como normalmente lo haría

Solo era Runo, postrada en sus pensamientos

Cada segundo que pasaba temía más y más que estuviese muerta. Preferiría estar él en su lugar. No le había dicho que la amaba, por que así era. La amaba y siempre le era difícil decírselo, pero así era. Amaba pelear con ella por horas como niños, para luego solucionar sus problemas y reírse de ello. Amaba los fines de semana que venía a Bayview, y se quedaba en su casa, despertar a su lado. Él siempre la abrazaba por la cintura, inconscientemente, y la mano de ella amanecía sobre la de él. Sonrió al recordarlo. Era tan habitual, el hecho de abrazarla al dormir, que nunca se puso a analizar como era que todos los sábados y domingos amanecía de la misma forma, en la misma posición.

Por que así la protegía, que era lo que más quería, y su mano sobre la de él le decía que estaba ahí para él, como siempre lo había estado.

Justo cuando sentía ganas de llorar, bien oculto de Drago, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _-Dan Kuso. Tienes que oírme- Sonó una voz en su cabeza. Era suave y claramente era de mujer. Al mismo tiempo, indicaba autoridad y poder_

 _Se vio a sí mismo, con doce años de nuevo, con la misma vestimenta que solía usar regularmente, abriendo los ojos sorpresivamente. No era como si fuese importante, pero se vio sorprendido por la cantidad de cambios que podía notar en seis años de diferencia_

 _-¡Dan Kuso, tienes que oírme!- Volvió a sonar la voz a su alrededor, con más urgencia_

 _-¿Quien eres?- Preguntó el Dan de doce años_

 _-Soy Lars Lion, la guerrera Bakugan de Haos- Respondió la voz. No venía de ninguna dirección en especial, sino que parecía envolverlo por completo- Hay cosas que debes saber, Dan Kuso, la galaxia entera está en peligro-_

 _-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?- Preguntó Dan, mirando en todas direcciones, tratando de buscar algún rostro familiar en todo ese espacio blanco_

 _-No tengo demasiado tiempo. Nos capturaron a los seis guerreros Bakugan, y tomaron las energías de todos los atributos menos el mío, Haos...-_

 _-¿Quien fue? ¡¿Quién los secuestró?! ¡Necesito saberlo!-_

 _-La reina Cleother, del planeta Ophal, está causando todo esto. Su corazón era demasiado oscuro como para tomar mi atributo, pero de todas formas me tiene atrapada, a mí y a mis compañeros. Está experimentando con seres femeninos de varias razas, y tienes que detenerla. Estoy utilizando mis últimas energías para contarte esto, Dan Kuso, tienes que apresurarte. Alguien más interceptó éste sueño, y lo está escuchando, por lo que tienes que tener mucho cuidado también-_

 _La voz de Lars Lion comenzaba a sonar cada vez más y más lejana, como desvaneciéndose_

 _-¡Lars Lion!- Exclamó -¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo llego a ese planeta?!-_

 _-¡Pide ayuda a los Vestal, ellos sabrán como llegar!- Exclamó la voz del Bakugan Haos, para desvanecerse por completo_

 _-¡Espera! ¡Lars Lion! ¡Tienen a Runo! ¡Lars Lion!- Exclamaba el pre adolescente Dan, pero ya era demasiado tarde_

 _Lars Lion se había ido_

-¡No!- Exclamó, sentándose de golpe -¡Necesito saber más!-

Drago desarmó su forma de esfera, ante el grito de su compañero

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?- Preguntó Drago -A penas son las siete Dan, no tienes que ir a la escuela hoy, estás enfermo y...-

-No es eso- Respondió Dan, poniéndose todas sus prendas rápidamente. Se sentía bastante mejor, pero si su novia no estuviese desaparecida, aprovecharía para seguir descansando en su casa- Tuve un sueño. Sé donde está Runo-

-¡Pero Dan!- Exclamó el Bakugan, en el momento que el castaño lo guardó en el bolsillo frontal de su abrigo- ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-

-Está en un planeta llamado Ophal- Abrió la puerta de su cuarto para salir- Tenemos que ir a buscar a Shun- La cerró con fuerza, dejando un gran silencio en el cuarto adolescente

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	3. La reina Cleother

**Los personajes de Bakugan no me pertenecen**

* * *

 _-Señor Shun Kazami, se le solicita su presencia en la oficina del rector-_

Toda la clase comenzó a mirar con ojos sorprendidos hacia todas partes. Como era el primer año de universidad, todos eran nuevos y nadie se conocía. Para suerte de Shun, la verdad, ya que no quería imaginarse la vergüenza que pasaría si todos los mirasen a él, antes de levantarse para dirigirse a la oficina del rector Hanabusa.

Claro que todos lo miraron cuando se puso de pie, pidiéndole permiso al profesor, y se retiró del enorme aula con su mochila negra al hombro. Por si en una de esas lo habían expulsado, claro

Nunca fue de los que llamaran la atención o de los que el profesor regañaba constantemente. Sabía que esas cosas casi ni ocurrían en la universidad, por lo que se preguntaba que era lo que el rector podía querer de él.

En parte le hizo un favor, ya que no estaba prestando demasiada atención a la clase de Historia Económica. Sus pensamientos, al igual que un año atrás, estaban ocupados por los Bakugan, la embajada Vestal y el misterio de Runo. Y tampoco podía negar que le perturbó el hecho de que Mira dijera que un portal no registrado se abrió en Moscú, y que Alice no respondiese al teléfono también lo dejaba algo intranquilo

Llegó a la oficina del director, y en el momento que tuvo la intención de golpear la puerta, notó que estaba abierta y escuchó una voz.

Y no necesitó más explicaciones que esa voz, como para saber que lo había sacado de la clase.

-¡Señor, le digo que es importante!- Volvió a exclamar Dan

-¡Pero ya le dije que lo llamé por el parlante, joven, si el señor Kazami no se...!- Respondía el director exasperado, hasta que Shun entró en la oficina con los ojos cerrados de la vergüenza- Oh, señor Kazami, aquí está-

-¡Shun!- Gritó Dan, con un Drago flotando junto a él- ¡Sé donde está Runo! ¡Tenemos que ir a la embajada Vestal ahora mismo!-

-¿Era necesario realmente hacer tanto escándalo?- Preguntó pausadamente, fingiendo calma, apretando los dientes

-¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Sé donde está Runo, y seguramente también Fabia! ¡Pero tenemos que ir a la embajada Vestal ahora mismo, solo ellos pueden ayudarnos!-

-Señor Kazami- El rector Hanabusa se puso de pie en su escritorio- Si usted precisa retirarse ya sabe que es libre de hacerlo. Esto no es la escuela secundaria, usted toma las decisiones solo-

Shun seguía mirando a Dan enfadado. ¿Cómo era que de la noche a la mañana tenía idea de donde estaba Runo?

-Lo siento señor, lamento todo esto- Le respondió al hombre, para luego volver a mirar a Dan- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso, Dan?-

-Tuve un sueño... yo...- Dan todavía hablaba con la voz ronca y se movía con lentitud. Shun podía darse cuenta de que le dolía la cabeza porque miraba al director de reojo, y no moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como lo hace cuando está exasperado- Shun tienes que creerme, por favor-

-Shun, Dan tiene razón- Dijo Drago, flotando en el medio de los dos amigos- Sabe algo en serio-

El azabache suspiró y se ajustó la mochila al hombro- Lo siento señor Hanabusa, tengo que irme-

-¿Y liberar mi oficina? Si, bien gracias- Ironizó el hombre, sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio

-Lo siento yo también señor... soy...- Comenzó Dan, pero Shun rodó los ojos. Le iba a dar un tonto y apurado discurso, y no estaba de humor para tolerar eso. Lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó dela oficina

Ya fuera de la universidad de Bayview, lo soltó con algo de brusquedad

-¿Era necesario que el director me llamara por el audio parlante? ¡Frente a toda la universidad!-

-Oye, se que debes estar enojado, pero esto es importante, y la señorita de la entrada no quería decirme donde estaba tu salón, así que no me quedó de otra que ir a la oficina de alguien importante, que al menos supiese quien eras- Se explicó Dan, comenzando a caminar con velocidad hacia la calle

El muy tonto seguramente le había preguntado a la señorita de la entrada, que solo estaba para dar indicaciones, exclusivamente por él. Y conociendo a Dan, es muy probable que haya olvidado el nombre de su carrera

-Ya no importa, más te vale que sea importante- Dan sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo, y no muy lejos Shun pudo visualizar una vieja camioneta plateada- ¿Viniste con la camioneta? ¡¿Es que acaso estás loco?! ¡Estás enfermo, y aunque no lo estés manejas fatal!-

A pesar de los regaños del azabache, ambos se metieron en la vieja camioneta plateada. Dan y su padre venían reparándola desde hacía un largo rato, pero siempre había algún mínimo detalle que faltaba

-Tenía que apresurarme... ¡Atchú!- Se explicó el castaño- Tuve un sueño Shun, y no fue cualquier sueño...-

-Pues explícate, porque si me sacaste de la universidad haciendo un papelón con el rector por un tonto sueño de Runo, nuestra amistad se acaba ahora-

-¡No es un tonto sueño!- Dan manejaba realmente horrible, por eso aún no le habían dado la licencia- Lars Lion apareció en sueños. Me dijo que tienen secuestrados a los seis guerreros Bakugan, y robaron las energías de los atributos, excepto la de ella. Lo está provocando una reina que no recuerdo como se llama, de un planeta llamado Ophalen o Ophal, algo así-

-¿Estás seguro de que no era una tontería?- Preguntó Shun, sosteniéndose al asiento mientras su mejor amigo doblaba con brusquedad

-¡No es una tontería Shun! ¡Lars Lion me lo dijo!- Llegaron a la embajada Vestal y Dan estacionó de la peor manera que alguien pueda estacionar- También me dijo que los Vestal podrían ayudarnos, por eso estamos aquí-

Shun respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta y bajar del vehículo. En el momento que eligió a su mejor amigo, era consiente de que era sumamente impulsivo y algo torpe. Más tarde descubrió que Runo lo perturbaba de diferentes maneras, y todos esos factores combinados más el hecho de que esté enfermo, lo convertían en el ser humano más irritante con el que Shun haya tratado jamás.

A penas ingresaron a la embajada Vestal, notaron que todos parecían correr de un lado hacia otro. Todos los días era más o menos así, pero los trabajadores no parecían tan apresurados como en ese momento. Dan ni siquiera se molestó en pedirle a la misma secretaria Vestal de todos los días por Ace o Mira. Simplemente cruzó el alborotado recibidor y entró en el ascensor con Shun siguiéndolo por detrás

En la oficina de regulación de transporte intergaláctico, solo se encontraba Ace. En los cinco segundos que pasaron antes de que Dan y Shun pudiesen llamar su atención, el peli verde se había movido en su silla con rueditas unas cuatro veces, por todo el salón

-¿Que ocurre ahora?- Preguntó Ace, mirándolos de reojo mientras se movía hacia la otra punta con otro ordenador- No se sabe nada de Runo, Dan. Lo siento. Y Mira aún no llegó y hay demasiadas irregularidades como para controlarlas yo solo-

Era tan, pero tan oportuno hacer un comentario irónico. Pero Shun no solía hacerlos, y Dan estaba demasiado emocionado con su nueva información como para burlarse de Ace

-Sabemos donde está Runo- Dijo Dan, deteniendo con más fuerza de la que en realidad se requiere, la silla con rueditas de Ace

-Dan tuvo un sueño, vio a Lars Lion. Los Seis Guerreros Bakugan fueron secuestrados también- Acotó el azabache, girando la silla para que el oji gris los mirase a ambos

-No digan tonterías. En las últimas veinticuatro horas todas las embajadas del consejo, excepto la Bakugan, han estado trabajando para buscar información, y no hallaron nada- Ace apoyó sus manos en los apoya brazo de la silla, para reclinarse un poco hacia adelante- ¿Crees que un sueñecito va a decírtelo todo?-

Dan resopló con fastidia. Shun le demostró con una mirada que estaba más o menos de acuerdo con Ace, pero obviamente no iba a decir nada

-Ace, te juro que es en serio- Dan detuvo al peli verde, quien otra vez, estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación

Drago hizo presencia en la escena, saliendo del bolsillo del abrigo de Dan- Lars Lion le dijo que la reina del planeta Ophal es la responsable de los secuestros, Ace. ¿No te suena de ninguna parte?-

-¿Ophal?- Preguntó retóricamente Ace, casi empujando a Shun al dirigirse corriendo a la computadora más pequeña, que según Dan tenía entendido, era la de información- Me suena de alguna parte...-

-¿Encontraste algo?- Preguntó rápidamente Dan, colocándose detrás de la silla del Vestal. Shun y Drago también lo hicieron, pero con menos desesperación

-¿Podrías ser algo más paciente? Todos en la embajada están utilizando el sistema, no se como no colapsó aún- Ace tecleó un par de veces más, hasta tocar con su dedo la pantalla del ordenador- Aquí está... Ophal: El planeta de las... ¿féminas?-

-¡Anda! ¡Lee lo que...!- La exclamación de emoción del castaño fue interrumpida con su teléfono, casi sin batería, dentro de su bolsillo- Lee lo que dice, no pienso responder-

-Dan, la última vez que decidiste no responder a tu teléfono era Shun dando importantes noticias- Le dijo Drago- Podría ser importante-

-Tiene razón- Acotó fríamente Shun

Dan resopló, sin dejar de fijar su vista en la pantalla, donde solo entendía algunas palabras del antiguo idioma Vestal- No voy a contestar si es mi madre- Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo- Es Julie... Qué extraño...- Contestó- ¿Julie? ¿Qué ocurre?-

 _-¡Dan! ¡Gracias al cielo que contestaste, creí que no ibas a hacerlo!-_ La voz de Julie sonaba tan femenina y con ese típico acento australiano como siempre. Sin embargo, el tono de alegría que siempre solía tener, estaba ausente

-Julie, en serio que estoy ocupado ahora. No fui a la escuela hoy porque sigo enfermo...- Comenzó a explicarse- Te llamo luego si es algo sobre...-

 _-No es sobre la escuela, Dan.-_ Respondió la porrista de pelo platinado- _Tengo miedo. Runo desapareció, y el abuelo de Alice me informó hoy que ella no regresó ayer de hacer sus compras...-_

-¿Alice? ¿Alice desapareció también?- Preguntó Dan, consternado, con la nariz tapada por el resfrío

Shun pareció alertarse como un resorte tras recibir impulso para saltar. De repente, cosa que nunca había pasado, las palabras de Julie parecían lo más interesante en el mundo

 _-Pues si, la policía de Moscú la identificó como desaparecida también... ¡Oh Dan! ¡Tengo tanto miedo! ¡Se llevaron a Runo, y ahora a Alice! ¡Yo soy la única ex peleadora que no ha desaparecido aún!-_

Julie siguió diciendo cosas de ese tipo, expresando su miedo a ser secuestrada, más un plus de lo insegura que se sentía con Billy viajando por el mundo. Dan no intentó interrumpirla para tranquilizarla, aunque mirar con impaciencia la pantalla sin poder leerla le molestaba bastante. Le dolía bastante la garganta como para hablar sin razón, en realidad

-Julie escucha- Dijo Dan, para después aclarar su garganta y proseguir- Entiendo que tengas miedo. Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, tengo una mínima idea de donde puede estar Runo, y necesito averiguar...-

 _-¡¿En serio?! ¡Y porque no me lo dijiste! ¡¿Donde estás ahora?! ¡¿Shun está contigo?!-_

Tuvo que alejarse el teléfono de la oreja para no ser aturdido- Estoy en la embajada Vestal- Shun le hacía señas con los ojos para que se callara, pero era demasiado tarde. El azabache probablemente no quería tener a Julie en el medio del problema- Puedes venir, estarás segura aquí. No se a donde iremos Shun y yo cuando sepamos que demonios está ocurriendo, pero tu quédate aquí y espera a que llegue Mira si nosotros no estamos, ¿entendiste?-

 _-Si, está bien, Dan-_ Julie parecía un tanto más calmada, pero Dan podía oír como respiraba con rapidez al otro lado de la línea- _Adiós, nos vemos luego-_

Cortó la llamada con un simple desliz de dedo y miró a Shun- Lamento habérselo dicho, pero tiene razón. Fueron tras Runo y tras Alice, ella debe ser la próxima. Estará más segura en la embajada- Antes de permitirle a su mejor amigo responder, aunque no había muchas posibilidades de que lo hiciera, volvió a enfocarse en Ace, cuyos ojos recorrían la pantalla de arriba a abajo, incorporando más y más datos a cada lectura- ¿De que tipo de planeta se trata entonces, Ace?-

-Se llama Ophal: El planeta de las féminas- Explicó el peli verde, moviendo el mouse de un lado a otro junto con sus ojos- Lo único que se me permite leer sin la contraseña es que está completamente habitado por mujeres, y que cortó casi todos los vínculos interestelares que tenía-

-¿Nada más? ¿Eso es todo lo que dice?- Preguntó Shun, algo impaciente

-No puede ser que en tantas letritas diga solamente eso Ace, ¡Por favor!- Se enfadó Dan

-¡Cálmate Dan!- Lo regañó Drago, poniéndose rápidamente frente a su rostro

-¿Quien demonios sabe la contraseña esa?- Dan se sacudió los cabellos- No me digas que es Mira otra vez, por favor... Lo peor es que Lars Lion mencionó el nombre de la reina de ese lugar, ¡Pero no puedo recordarlo!-

-Keith, el hermano de Mira, tiene acceso a la información confidencial, como representante de los Vestal en el consejo- Respondió Ace, apagando el monitor- Sin embargo...-

-¿Sin embargo qué?-

Ace alzó una ceja ante la pregunta de Shun. El azabache parecía estar reteniendo la desesperación que Dan expresaba con tanta facilidad, incluso estando enfermo, y a penas tenga un ratito libre iba a descubrir por qué era

-Hay un portal a Ophal- Ace se puso de pie- Los Vestal lo construyeron hace poco. Decidieron dejarlo en la tierra porque tiene menos porcentaje de posibilidades de invasión extraterrestre que Vestal, puede ir a casi cualquier planeta de la galaxia. Sin embargo, solo fue testeado con ADN Vestal, no se si ustedes o Drago podrían cruzar-

-Ace, tengo que correr el riesgo, por favor- Suplicó Dan, con la voz ronca. Miró a Shun y a Drago- No tienen que venir conmigo si no quieren... pero tengo que encontrar a Runo, yo...- Iba a comenzar a dar un discurso sobre lo idiota que había sido y como pensaba encadenarla a él a penas la recupere, porque estaba seguro de que lo haría

-No digas ridiculeces, Daniel- Lo apoyó Drago- No sabes cuidarte solo, y Runo no está para hacerlo-

-Yo voy a ir también. Tenemos que encontrar a Alice- Drago giró su cuerpo en dirección al azabache y Ace levantó no una, sino las dos cejas, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, al comprender todo a la perfección. Dan seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo el ninja rápidamente se corrigió- Y a Fabia y Runo, claro-

Ace suspiró- Sabía que dirían algo como eso, y para abrir el portal se necesita una tarjeta- Antes que ambos chicos pudiesen completar sus caras de decepción, Ace habló y sacó algo de su bolsillo- Para su suerte, había olvidado devolver la tarjeta de acceso que... "tomé prestada". Y como se necesita ADN Vestal, estoy obligado a ir con ustedes-

-Ace...- Soltó Dan

-No te hagas el cursi conmigo, ya me bastó con que tu y tu fiebre le propongan matrimonio a Runo sin que ella lo oiga, frente a todos- Explicó el peli verde. Se puso su comunicador en la muñeca y escribió una nota, la cual pegó sobre la pantalla de una computadora

-Dan- Llamó la atención de Kuso, el azabache- Más te vale que salgamos vivos de ésta, porque yo aún tengo que terminar un currículum-

Ace abrió la boca como para acotar algo, mientras salían del laboratorio, pero decidió cerrarla sabiendo que obtendría una buena paliza por parte del ninja si no lo hacía

* * *

Alice abrió sus ojos marrones con lentitud. De alguna forma, no sabía como, se sentía más viva, pero a la vez más confundida que nunca.

Su vista no tardó demasiado en acostumbrarse, ya que se encontraba en un espacio con una luz demasiado tenue como para lastimar sus ojos. Sus sentimientos estaban confundidos, Y no recordaba nada... se sentía como... como... como cuando era Masquerade

Lo bueno del asunto era que como ya sabía qué sentir, podía darle una solución al problema, y hablar con Shun y los demás sobre su miedo. Se puso de pie y se dio cuenta de que tenía puesto un traje purpura sumamente ajustado, pero que se acoplaba a su cuerpo como si fuese su propia piel.

En el momento en que miró al frente fue que todos los datos comenzaron a mezclarse una y otra vez

Su nombre era Alice Gehabich. Tenía diecinueve años. Era la ex peleadora Bakugan Darkus, junto a Hydranoid.

O eso creía

Ahora su mente le decía que se llamaba Magleth Storm, que era una humana y que su misión en la vida era servir a la reina del planeta Ophal. Podía controlar la energía a su alrededor, tanto mental como física

Ahogó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que tenía dos personalidades en su pequeña cabeza, y que no tenía idea de donde estaba

-Piensa Alice, piensa...- Se dijo a sí misma, sentándose en la camilla mientras miraba con algo de terror hacia todas partes. No había ni una ventana. Era un cuarto totalmente negro.

Lo último que recordaba era haber hecho era salir de compras para la cena de aquella noche. Luego tuvo un sueño en el que aparecía Dan, y Lars Lion le hablaba

-¡Eso es!- Exclamó para sí misma, teniendo una teoría, que consideraba bastante válida. La habían secuestrado, y la habían metido en ese cuarto. No sabía quien ni sus intenciones, pero por algún motivo, algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que fingir ser Magleth Storm para averiguarlo

Habían intentado borrarle la mente, y por algún motivo no lo habían conseguido.

¿Y que era esa sensación de vida tan extraña que sentía recorrer su cuerpo? ¿Era un efecto colateral de la personalidad que intentaron injertarle?

-Magleth Storm- Escuchó a sus espaldas

Volteó y se encontró con una mujer de aspecto robótico. Sus rasgos eran completamente perfectos, aunque sus ojos estaban cubiertos por el extraño casco que traía puesto. Estaba vestida con ropas holgadas, como deportivas, pero completamente negras, y Alice ahogó un escalofrío al ver el arma de fuego que tenía en su cinturón

Se habían enfrentado a muchos enemigos, pero todos peleaban con Bakugan, no con armas de fuego

-¿Si?- Preguntó con seguridad, en forma de respuesta. Magleth Storm dentro de ella era quien tenía la palabra en ese momento. Y según lo que Alice, desde la otta punta de su cerebro, había podido observar, ésta no titubeaba

-La reina está esperándote junto a tus compañeras- La mujer robótica volteó- Sígueme-

Alice ni siquiera respondió. Simplemente se dignó a caminar detrás de la mujer. Se sentía más cómoda con ese traje de lo que creía

Se detuvieron en una puerta plateada con un teclado junto a ella. La mujer robótica ingresó una especie de clave, y las puertas se abrieron. Alice ingresó en la habitación, y si no fuese porque tenía a una tal Magleth Storm dentro de ella, se hubiese quedado parada junto a la puerta estupefacta

Porque la Alice dentro de ella lo estaba, al ver a Runo con un traje dorado tan ajustado como el suyo, y su largo cabello peinado en una sola cola alta, ajustada también

Y algo dentro de ella le decía que ya no era Runo, su mejor amiga. Que si la llamaba por su nombre no voltearía. Porque eso mismo debía estar pasándole a ella, pero por algún motivo, Alice no había desaparecido de su cuerpo, conviviendo así, Magleth Storm y la chica original

Peor no, no era el caso de Runo. Porque cuando fijó sus ojos en ella, era la mirada más fría y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento que Alice hubiese visto jamás en alguien. Runo parecía un robot, igual que la mujer que la trajo hasta allí

Su fría conexión visual fue interrumpida por otra puerta, en otra parte de la enorme sala que parecía estar hecha de acero inoxidable por completo,. Otra mujer exactamente igual a la que había traído a Alice, ingresaba en la habitación. La seguía una chica de cabello azul y brillantes ojos verdes, como los de un gato

Magleth Storm no reaccionó en absoluto. Alice no tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba de Fabia, la reina de Neathia, pero con un traje blanco igual de ajustado y la misma inexpresiva mirada que Runo tenía

-La reina no está aquí- Dijo Fabia, dirigiéndose a la mujer robótica

-No seas impertinente, la reina se encuentra en el salón principal del palacio. Éste es el sótano- Respondió la mujer robótica. Ahora síganme, es hora de que la conozcan-

Runo obedeció inmediatamente, sin quitar la mirada de inexpresividad de su rostro. Fabia gruñó un poco, y la leve esperanza de que no estuviese igual de poseída que la peli celeste invadió su cuerpo, aunque el hecho de no tener sentimientos como Magleth Storm, opacaba un poco dicha sensación

Tras subir y bajar múltiples escaleras y caminar por diversas salas que no dejaban de sorprender interiormente a Alice, llegaron a lo que parecía ser el salón principal. La mujer robótica les abrió la puerta, y se retiró

El salón principal era el típico centro de palacio que aparecía en todas las películas donde había un palacio. Verlo en vivo y en directo era mucho más sorprendente, claro, pero Magleth Storm no tenía sentimientos, y ella debía enfocarse en ser Magleth Storm, y esconder muy bien a Alice

Esperaba que la mujer sentada en el cetro, al final de la sala, no se diese cuenta, porque estaba mirando a las tres fijamente

-Hasta que llegaron- Dijo la mujer. Tenía una voz marcada, y cada una de sus palabras volvían a retumbar en su mente una vez que las pronunciaba- Mis guardias son demasiado lentas- Se puso de pie. Traía un vestido blanco ligero con un gran escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. La piel más blanca que Alice haya visto jamás, y unos ojos azules muy penetrantes. Su cabello era largo y rubio, le recordaba al del príncipe Hydron- Por eso ustedes serán mis guardias ahora-

¿Sus guardias?- Se preguntó a sí misma

-Mi nombre es Cleother. Soy la reina de Ophal- Les explicó, volviendo a sentarse. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que tenía que hacer una reverencia, y así lo hizo. Fabia y Runo habían hecho exactamente lo mismo -Ustedes tres, Lightning Thunder- Se dirigió a Runo, y Alice se horrorizó al ver como bajaba la cabeza en señal de sumisión- Frostbite Bothercold- Fabia hizo la misma acción que Runo, y Alice sabía que vendría su turno- Y Magleth Storm- Alice hizo lo propio- Deberán acatar mis órdenes a la perfección, sin titubear ni dudar. Yo les otorgué el poder que poseen, así que me lo deben todo-

-Si, su majestad- Repitieron las tres al unísono

-Magleth Storm- Dijo la reina Cleother, con su voz prominente. Magleth Storm alzó la cabeza, mientras que Alice se arrinconó en un espacio de su mente, observando la escena desde lejos. Las palabras de la monarca la habrían sobresaltado de no tener otra presencia dentro de su cuerpo- Tu te encargarás de cubrir la entrada. Liderarás a las policías Ophalianas-

Sonrió un poco de lado. Ahora no serían esas mujeres robóticas quienes les dieran órdenes- Si, su señoría-

-Frostbite Bothercold-

-Majestad- Dijo Fabia, con una dura mueca en su rostro, mostrando obediencia

-Tu te encargarás de los alrededores, principalmente de la ciudad. Pero ayudarás a Magleth Storm con los alrededores del castillo- Comenzó a enredarse una mecha de su cabello en el dedo. Realmente parecía Hydron- Espero que sepas controlar bien el hielo-

-Por supuesto que sí, Reina Cleother- Afirmó Fabia- No la defraudaré-

Así que Fabia controlaba el hielo... Pero... ¿Qué había de Runo?

-Lightning Thunder, domadora de los rayos y relámpagos- Cleother se puso de pie de repente, mientras Runo la miraba sin mover un solo músculo. Era más alta de lo que parecía, y sumándole al vestido que tenía, parecía una diosa griega- Tu, mi querida Lightning Thunder, me protegerás de Dan Kuso y su asqueroso Dragonoid Destroyer-

* * *

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	4. La Taberna

**Si, soy uma irrespetuosa al fanfiction. Pero si entendieran el poco tiempo que tengo para escribir, les juro que si conocieran mi horario y mis motivos de inspiracion, me comprenderian al cien porciento.**

 **Quiero agradecer por sus reviews a: Fiona 135, thegodragon, Feathered'girl, sakurita-chibi y ultimatespartan98**

 **Espero que el capitulo valga la tardanza**

 **Los personajes de Bakugan no me pertenecen**

* * *

-Todos nos están mirando- Dijo Ace, entre dientes- Si mi comunicador llegase a sonar...-

-Ya cállate, Ace- Le respondió Dan, a la cabeza del grupo, entre dientes también- Si nos llegan a descubrir será tu culpa-

-¿Cómo crees que no van a descubrirnos si es un planeta completamente habitado por mujeres?-

-¡Ya cállate Ace!- Gritó el castaño, sin cuidar que todas las mujeres presentes los miraron con más deseo en sus rostros

Así era. Ace, Dan, Drago y un muy callado Shun, se escabulleron en la embajada Vestal y viajaron al planeta Ophal con el portal de dicha embajada. Para su suerte, resultó funcionar con el ADN de humanos y Drago, un Bakugan, por lo que habían llegado en partes enteras al planeta de las féminas. Sin embargo, a penas pusieron un pie en ésta tierra desconocida, comenzaron a llamar la atención de todas las mujeres presentes.

Mujeres, porque era lo único que había. El eslogan del planeta le daba crédito a su población.

Así que ahora, Dan, Shun, Drago y Ace, vagaban sin dirección alguna por el carenciado planeta Ophal, sin evitar llamar la atención en las mujeres de vida carenciada, eso daba a entender el ambiente y la escases de ropas de las habitantes, a quienes les brotaba el deseo por la boca.

Dan y Shun siempre llamaron la atención en la tierra, no solo por ser los salvadores del mundo en varias ocasiones, sino por su aspecto. Y Ace se había vuelto mucho más popular desde que había sido ascendido a solo un puesto más abajo que Keith, quien era la mano derecha del embajador.

Si así era en la tierra, donde los hombres abundaban, ¿Qué sería de ellos en un planeta donde eran los únicos tres especímenes en el mundo?

-Dan, no grites- Le dijo Shun- Todas nos están mirando, y si gritas las que no lo están también lo harán-

-¡Ace es quien está colmando mi paciencia!-

Ace abrió la boca para contestar, pero su comunicador comenzó a vibrar y sonar en su muñeca

-¡Ace!- Lo regañó Drago, desde el bolsillo de Dan. La idea era que no fuese visto por ser un Bakugan

-¡Les dije que podría sonar en cualquier momento!- Se defendió el peli verde

-¡Ya detenlo!- Volvió a decir Dan, mientras un par de mujeres en sus cuarenta se le acercaban

-¡Ustedes si que son tontos, maldita sea!- Gritó Shun, por primera vez en la conversación, arrastrando a sus dos amigos

Shun los soltó bruscamente una vez que se metieron en un callejón sin salida, completamente a oscuras. Tras un par de insultos, Ace respondió a la llamada que tenía

-Baron- Dijo a la pequeña pantalla, apuntando la camarilla a su rostro

 _-Ace, ¿Dónde estás?-_ Baron no había cambiado mucho al pasar de los años. Su banda seguía ubicada de la misma forma y el cabello también

-Créeme, no querrías estar aquí, esté donde esté- Respondió él- Estamos ideando un plan, de todas formas, pero no digas nada-

 _-Está bien, amigo. Fui a Neathia, Ace, pero no pude averiguar nada. La seguridad está muy elevada desde que secuestraron a la reina Fabia, y la ex reina Serena ordenó que no se dejara ingresar a nadie ajeno al planeta, por seguridad-_

-Pero, ¿le dijiste que ibas de parte de la embajada Vestal?- Intervino Shun, poniéndose junto a Ace

 _-¡Maestro Shun!-_ Se alegró Baron, sin embargo, tras la mirada recriminadora de Ace, volvió a ponerse serio. O el intento de serio de Baron- _Les dije que venía de parte de la embajada Vestal, pero no quisieron escucharme. Dijeron que se mantendrían al margen, y no me permitieron ver a la ex reina Serena-_

-Lo mismo que dijeron los Bakugan...- Acotó Drago, saliendo del bolsillo de su compañero

-De acuerdo Baron, gracias- Ace colocó su dedo índice en el botón de su comunicador amagando a apagarlo- Si Mira se pregunta dile que Dan sigue enfermo, y que tuve que ir al apartamento de Shun a calmarlo-

-Tengo gripe, no estoy alucinando cosas- Comentó el castaño, con el ceño fruncido

-Le pediste matrimonio a Runo ayer, ¿no lo recuerdas?- Ace sacudió su cabeza- Fue terrible-

 _-¡Ace, espera!-_ Lo detuvo Baron, desde la pequeña pantalla _\- Me costó diez intentos comunicarme contigo, no se en que parte de la galaxia estés... Así que llame a Mira, para avisarle lo de Neathia... pero ella no había llegado a la embajada aún...-_

La mano libre del peli verde cayó en seco a un costado de su cuerpo- No es cierto... Dime que no la identificaron como desaparecida...-

 _-No... Bueno, en realidad no lo se, Julie contestó el teléfono y me dijo que no había llegado... pero juzgando por la hora...-_

-Adiós, Baron- Dijo Ace rápidamente, presionando el botón que cortaba la comunicación y dejando caer sus dos brazos a los costados

Se sentía completamente débil. Ahora entendía un poco a Dan.

Hasta hacía cinco minutos él era quien ayudaba a Dan a encontrar a Runo, y a Shun, que aunque nunca lo hubiese admitido, estaba preocupado por Alice. Su mayor problema era que no lo despidieran

Ahora Mira estaba desaparecida también, y los impulsos asesinos surgían de su cuerpo como lanzas en una guerra

Pateó un cubo de basura con todas sus fuerzas. Si no fuese cuestión de vida o muerte, Dan se habría burlado de él

-Necesitamos un plan- Dijo Ace- Y ninguno de los dos se atreva a decir nada al respecto, porque juro que los destrozo-

-Nadie va a decirte nada, Ace- Lo consoló Dan- Entiendo como te sientes-

-No puedo creerlo... vine con ustedes creyendo que iba a solucionarlo todo, jamás pensé que por irme se fijarían en ella...-

-Encontraremos a Runo, y con ella a Mira- Ace se acercó más a él, para que lo mirara a la cara de una vez por todas, ya que sus ojos estaban escondidos detrás de su fleco- No pienso irme de éste planeta sin Runo, y estoy seguro de que piensas lo mismo de Mira...-

Ace se sonrojó. Él y Mira no eran novios, ni siquiera habían salido jamás. De todas formas, la atracción del peli verde hacia la pelirroja era muy evidente, pero el chico nunca había tenido las agallas para invitarla a salir, por miedo a ser rechazado y consecuentemente, humillado

-Deja de hablar como si ella y yo...-

-Lamento interrumpir su escenita de compasión mutua- Interrumpió Shun. Elevó su brazo señalando hacia algún punto, al que Dan y Ace miraron al instante- Pero tengo el plan perfecto.

-Debes estar loco- Soltó Ace, con los ojos abiertos como platos

-No puedo creer que seas tu quien haya tenido ésta idea...-

* * *

Ingresaron en la rosa y femenina taberna con la humillación encima, creyendo que no iban a sacársela nunca de encima. Cosa que era muy muy probable. Nunca iban a sacarse la humillación de encima, y habían jurado no decirle ni a la embajada lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Lo que los hombres hacen por amor.

Aunque la constante duda de Ace, y después de determinado momento también de Dan, era que demonios estaba haciendo Shun en ese planeta disfrazado de bailarina

Así es. Dan, ahora Daniella; Ace, ahora Alexandra; y Shun, ahora Shauna, ingresaron por la parte de detrás a una tienda de disfraces y tomaron lo primero que vieron.

Ahora Daniella era una bailarina de flamenco, Alexandra de rap; y Shauna, quien supuestamente no tenía demasiados objetivos en el planeta Ophal, se había disfrazado de bailarina clásica.

-Alex, creo que tu deberías hablar con la tabernera primero- Dijo Dan, con voz refinada, asegurándose de que ninguna de las mujeres se fije en él. O ella.

-Oh Daniella, ¿Por qué hablas de esa forma tan estúpida?- Respondió Ace con algo de ironía, escondiendo su rostro bajo la gorra con peluca que tenía puesta. Afino la voz como una niña también

-¡No seas mal educada, Alexandra!- Respondió Dan del mismo modo, golpeándola con su abanico en el brazo -¡No se dicen palabrotas!

Shun, o Shauna mejor dicho, ocultaba su rostro con sus manos, tratando de que la peluca rubia que tenía puesta no se le mueva de lugar.

-¡No me golpees, Daniella!- Respondió Ace, entre dientes, diciéndole a Dan con la mirada que no vuelva a golpearlo porque no podrían agarrarse de las mechas en un bar color rosa, repleto de mujeres

-¡No se habla así en frente de las señoritas!-

-Ustedes dos son señoritas, par de idiotas- Dijo Shun, con voz normal. Ace y Dan voltearon con los ojos abiertos como platos, a mirar a su amigo ninja, y chequeando que ninguna haya fijado su atención sobre ellos. Por algún motivo, no les resultaba afable tener que llamar la atención de todas las señoritas presentes siendo hombres.

-Shauna, vas a delatarnos- Le dijo Ace, entre dientes, en voz baja. Sin dejar de refinar la voz, en ningún momento

-Si Shauna, ¡Estás completamente fuera del personaje, cariño!- Le dijo también Dan, colocando el abanico frente a su rostro

-Nadie está escuchándonos, par de tontos, están pasando más vergüenza que yo, y tengo éste traje de...-

-Oigan- Resonó en la sala de repente, haciendo que las palabras de Shun se interrumpan. Drago tembló desde el bolsillo del vestido de Dan, y junto a él los otros tres sujetos.

Al mirar hacia la fuente del sonido, los tres se vieron obligados a girar el rostro hacia el final de la taberna. Así pudieron ver a las ebrias mujeres bebiendo sin parar, cosa que les pareció bastante repugnante, porque no tenían ni idea de donde estaban paradas, y a la enorme y temible mujer que los llamó

-Si mocosas, les hablo a ustedes tres- Rugió de nuevo la tabernera- Si no van a beber nada, pueden ir saliendo de aquí por donde entraron-

-N-no, nosotros...- Comenzó Shun, pero Ace lo golpeó en la espalda para que afinara su voz y cambiara el nosotros por un "nosotras". Aclaró su garganta, y Dan y Ace, también Drago, tuvieron que contenerse la risa cuando prosiguió- No señorita, nosotras querríamos beber algún coctel especial de la casa-

Dan sabía que la vida de Runo estaba en juego tras todo esto. Solamente por eso no estalló en carcajadas

La mujer alzó una ceja- Si princesita, claro que quieres un coctel especial de la casa. Sientense-

La mujer había señalado los tres lugares frente a la barra. Los tres chicos tragaron seco, y caminaron por todo el bar, esquivando miradas y a las mismas borrachas que se cruzaban en su camino, fingiendo indignación cada vez que las veían.

No era como si nunca hubiesen visto a una chica borracha, no les producía tanto asco como a las mismas otras chicas que no se emborrachaban. Pero ellos actuaban acorde a las reacciones que tendrían Runo y Mira.

O sea: Asco y desentendimiento.

-¿Qué van a tomar?- Preguntó la enorme tabernera. Ace leyó la etiqueta sobre su delantal, con el nombre de Tiffany

-Oh, Tiffany, cariño, nos gustaría...-

Se quedó helado. Ni siquiera conocía los tragos del mundo humano, ¡¿Cómo diablos se supone que conocería los tragos de un mundo desconocido, a penas registrado por la embajada intergaláctica?!

-La recomendación de la casa, por su puesto- Completó Shun, en la más graciosa voz afeminada del mundo

-Se- Contestó Tiffany, volteando a buscar sus bebidas

Dan se ocultó detrás del abanico, mientras Ace golpeaba la superficie con sus dedos y Shun se concentraba cerrando los ojos

Ninguno de los tres quería volver a hablar. Estaban esperando a que algún otro lo haga

-Dan dijiste que te casarías con Runo si la encuentras, eso quiere decir que serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella- Le dijo Ace al oído, en voz normal. Estaba sentado en el medio

-Por su puesto que si tontita- Contestó Dan, sin quitar su voz afeminada, con ojos risueños

-Habla bien conmigo, estúpido- Ace sacudió su cabeza, sabiendo que eso no tenía importancia- Tienes que hablar con la gorda-

-Ay si claro, ¿Y por qué no hablas tú?-

-Bueno, porque yo...

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando Tiffany se dio la vuelta y apareció con tres líquidos color morado, en enormes vasos. ¿No era que éstos tragos se bebían en pequeños vasos?

-Aquí tienen-

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Daniella, sin pensarlo

-Yo que se qué es- Respondió la tabernera- Son 700 cada vaso.

Ace dejó el vaso que estaba punto de probar al oír el precio. Debían conseguir la información y largarse, claramente.

Ni siquiera sabía como se le había ocurrido probar eso

-Disculpe señorita...- Comenzó Dan, tras aclararse la garganta

-Todos me conocen como Tiffani- Interrumpió la mujer

-Oh claro, Tiffany- Dan cerró su abanico- ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de una tal Cleother?-

Shun se golpeó la frente, fingiendo que se acomodaba el fleco, para no llamar la atención.

¡¿Cómo no iban a saber quien es Cleother, si se supone que es su reina?!

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo niña?-

-No, Tiff, claro que no- Intervino Ace. Shun cruzaba los dedos para que no dijera algo aún más estúpido- Sabemos que es la reina...- Ace hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de la mujer, y ante su reacción tan... nada... prosiguió- Solo queremos llevarle una ofrenda, pero no sabemos como llegar al palacio...-

Shun volvió a respirar al ver que su pregunta no había sido tan tonta

-¿Una ofrenda? ¿A esa tirana?-

Dan abrió la boca para hacer más preguntas, pero Ace le golpeó la rodilla para que se callara

-Ideologías son ideologías, Tiffani, nosotras no creemos que sea una tirana- Respondió Shun, dispuesto a largarse del lugar en cualquier momento- No sabemos como llegar al palacio-

-El palacio está en el centro de la ciudad. A la vista de todos- Tiffani rodó los ojos- Incluso un hombre podría verlo niña.

Ace tragó en seco para no contestarle, y Dan frunció el ceño tras su abanico

-No se como demonios le harán para entrar, tiene que ser una buena ofrenda para que sus guardias robots les permitan el paso.

Las cabezas de los tres chicos y el bakugan parecieron sincronizarse en el mismo momento, deseando salir huyendo del lugar. Y restulta que los cuatro habían pensado lo mismo

-Oh Tiff, ¡Que amable fuiste con nosotras! Pero tenemos que irnos- Dijo Dan, bajandose del taburete, mientras Ace y Shun lo seguían

-Es una lástima- Acotó de forma corta Shun

-Tienen que pagar- Dijo simplemente la tabernera, sin expresión alguna en su rostro

-¡Pasaremos luego y te lo pagaremos!- Gritó Ace, con su voz afeminada casi inexistente

Y antes de que la enorme mujer pudiese replicar algo de nuevo, las tres figuras desaparecieron por la puerta.

* * *

-No lograras inmovilizar a nadie con ese nivel de energía, Star Sunnight- Dijo una muy seria Runo, mientras chispas doradas salían de sus manos.

-Cállate, Thunder- Respondió Mira, tras volver a movilizarse con la velocidad que sus poderes le proporcionaban hacia la mujer que recibía todos sus ataques

Es que esa había sido la orden de la reina Cleother. Ataquen a la guardiana para entrenar

No importa si no resiste, había dicho

Mira había aparecido entre ellas unas horas mas tarde, y no para la sorpresa de Alice. No

Magleth Storm no titubeo ni un segundo. Alice Gehabich cuestionaba cada una de sus acciones.

Tras lanzar una tras otra bola de energía no paraba de pensar... Se habran percatado Dan y Shun de su desaparición? Estarían buscándolas?

Alice suspiro por dentro, no podía suspirar por fuera sin llamar la atención de una exigente y irreconocible Runo. La posibilidad de que Shun viniese a ese planeta desconocido eran una en un millón. Que tanta suerte podía tener?

Sus pensamientos y el agresivo rayo hielo de Fabia fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una alarma, que provocó incluso un escalofrío en Runo.

-¿Que demonios es eso?- Pregunto Frostbite, mientras se tapaba los oídos con sus manos enguantadas blancas- Es insoportable

-No lo se...- Dijo Alice, tratando que la expresión de intriga no se plasme en lo que debería ser, un frío e inamovible rostro

-Es la...- La guardiana que funcionaba de blanco para sus ataques tosió un par de veces, antes de lograr levantarse. La ex peleadora estuvo a punto de socorrer a su ayuda, cosa que Mageleth Storm no hubiese hecho, hasta que se levantó por su propia cuenta- Es la alarma contra intrusos. Tienen que ir a ver quien es, no tienen que encontrar a la reina- Soltó en forma de orden

Alice hubiese titubeado, hasta que viese a las otras tres moverse de forma casi automática al salón principal, donde habían conocido a la reina. Sin embargo, su cuerpo actuó antes que su mente, y se movieron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quien creen que sea?- Preguntó Frostbite Bothercold, mientras corría detrás de Mira, Star Sunnight

-Quien quiera que sea, tenemos que detenerlo. Nuestro deber y misión es proteger a la reina Cletoher, si irrumpieron aquí de ese modo debe ser para atraparla- Respondió Runo, sin dejar de correr.

El nudo en el corazón de Alice crecía cada vez más, al escuchar a una de sus mejores amigas hablar de esa forma.

-Tal vez alguien haya querido entrar al castillo por otro motivo, y activó la alarma por...- Comenzó Magleth, pero fue detenida por Star Sunnight

-¡Shh!- Chistó Mira, escondiéndose detrás de la columna que formaba parte del arco que conducía al salón principal del palacio. Runo la siguió, mientras que Alice y Fabia quedaron escondidas detrás de la otra columna.

-¿Que te pasa Sta...?- Intentó preguntar Fabia de nuevo, pero ésta vez fue una voz la que interrumpió

-¡No vuelvas a gritar así de nuevo, Dan!-

Alice sintió que se le paró el corazón, al reconocer a la perfección al portador de esa voz, y el nombre que acompañaba a su oración. Y Mageleth Storm no pudo hacer nada para evitar que su mano se dirigiera a su pecho y sus ojos se abrieran de la sorpresa.

-¿Acaso esa voz...?

Runo fruncía el ceño con fuerza, mientras Mira detrás de ella echaba un ojo a la situación, tratando de comprobar sus sospechas.

Y la mente de Mageleth Storm se activó por un momento, recordándole que los hombres no vivían en el planeta Ophal, y que su presencia estaba completamente prohibida y eran despreciados por la reina Cleother

-¡Son hombres!- Exclamó Fabia delante de ella, asomando la cabeza desde detrás de la columna, cosa que Alice hizo después

-¡Esa Cloe o Cleo o como se llame sabe donde está Runo! ¡Si ésta es su casa debería aparecer!- Volvió a refunfuñar Dan

Alice tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer en lágrimas, al ver que Ace y Shun, especialmente Shun, estaban con el castaño intentando callarlo.

Ellos sí eran los mismos.

-Mageleth- Llamó su atención Runo, y la miró con sorpresa por temor a que sus emociones la hayan traicionado y hayan revelado algo- Tu y yo iremos detrás de ellos. Frostbite Bothercold, Star Sunnight, vayan delante. Si se mueven, una a cada costado-

Parecía un robot. Un robot igual a los que cuidaban éste palacio.

¿En que habían convertido a su amiga Runo?

-Tienen un Bakugan con ellos- Dijo Alice, utilizando sus poderes psíquicos. Runo ya la había encontrado mirando con emoción hacia donde los intrusos, y Fabia estando delante de ella seguramente había notado algo también. Tenía que proporcionar información útil cada tanto, para no ser descubierta. Al menos no durante el momento.

Tenía la esperanza de que Shun y Dan la sacasen de ese lugar, de todas formas.

-¿Un Bakugan?- Preguntó Mira con sorpresa

Runo sonrió malévolamente de lado- No se preocupen por eso. Yo me encargaré-

* * *

-¿Por donde creen que deberíamos seguir?- Preguntó Ace, observando la enorme sala en la que se encontraban

-No lo se, pero hay que apresurarnos. Las guardias de la puerta no tardarán mucho en recuperar el conocimiento- Dijo Drago, asomando su cabeza del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Dan.

-No voy a gritar de nuevo, no voy a gritar de nuevo- Se decía a sí mismo el castaño, tratando de mantener el autocontrol.

-No se como lo soportaste tanto tiempo, Shun- Comenzó a protestar el Vestal ante los intentos de control del castaño- Si yo fuese tu...

-¡Sh!- Chistó Shun, el posición de ataque.

Drago se elevó junto a Dan, y tanto éste como Ace cerraron la boca con sus objeciones al sentir una ráfaga blanca moverse junto a ellos.

Y luego otra azul tras ellos.

Luego una morada.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que la ráfaga dorada apareció, y Dan no lo dudó ni dos segundos.

-¿Runo?- Preguntó, mientras volteaba hacia las columnas donde creía que se había escondido, pero al ráfaga dorada no volvió a aparecer.

Fueron al menos dos minutos de silencio, en los que los tres chicos juntaron sus espaldas, y Drago ya se encontraba encerrado en el puño de Dan.

No tuvo tiempo de transformar a la criatura, ya que no pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que tuvo al destello anteriormente visto, inmovilizándolo.

No grito su nombre al mismo instante, ni noto lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por que su novia estaba irreconocible.

Su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo muy ajustada, exceptuando su flequillo, que caía rebelde sobre sus ojos turquesas.

Todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una fina tela dorada, ajustada a las curvas que Dan tanto odiaba que mostrara. Cada vez que uno de sus fijos músculos se flexionaba, este atuendo emitía destellos.

-¡Runo!- Exclamó el castaño, con voz ronca

Pero la peli celeste solamente ejerció más fuerza sobre las muñecas de Kusso, mientras inmovilizaba el resto de su cuerpo sentada a horcajadas sobre el. La chica presionaba fuertemente los dientes a cada llamado que Dan emitía.

-¡Callate, Kusso!- Respondió Runo, al tercer llamado de su nombre- ¡Que ni se re ocurra liberar a tu asqueroso Dragonoid Destroyer! ¡Y mi nombre no es Runo, masculino asqueroso!

-¡¿Que demonios estas diciendo?!- Runo le dio una ligera descarga- ¡Runo!

-¡Mi nombre es Lightnigh Thunder! ¡Y cierra tu asquerosa boca!

-Yo creo que podemos jugar un rato con ellos, ¿No creen?-

La tercer voz Interrumpió el transe de Dan, obligándolo a mirar hacia el costado

Fabia se encontraba con un pie encima del pecho de un congelado Ace, quien tenía la mirada ida hacia Mira, reteniendo a Shun en el suelo. Su traje era como el de Runo, pero blanco, y tenia un semblante de maldad y diversión en sus ojos que nadie que la conociera hubiese visto jamás.

-¡Fabia!- Exclamó Shun, mientras Mira volvía a retener a Shun en el suelo con un rayo color azul- ¡Mira, ¿Que demonios estas haciendo?!

-Su nombre no es Mira- Oyeron una cuarta voz, y ambas cabezas giraron hacia el origen de esta.

-¡Alice!- Exclamaron ambos chicos a la vez, con la voz de Shun superpuesta, con más volumen.

-¡Alice, ¿que crees que haces vestida de esa forma?¡- Grito Shun enojado, como raramente se le oia- ¡Ponte ropa decente en este mismo instante!

-¡¿En serio crees que eso es lo más importante, Shun?!- Iba a proseguir, pero a penas término la pregunta, Runo le dio una descarga -¡Runo!

Dan sintió como se le congelaban las entrañas, cuando Fabia apunto su dedo hacia el- ¡Te dijo que su nombre no es Runo!

Luego Mira atacó con más fuerza a Shun- ¡Y su nombre es Mageleth Storm, masculino inservible! ¡¿Como te atreves a decirle que se cambie la vestimenta?!

-M-Mira...-Se escucho desde una punta la voz de Ace, pero Fabia ejerció mas fuerza sobre su pecho

-¿Y ahora?- Pregunto Mira, soltando a Shun de golpe para que Alice lo retenga.

Cosa que hizo pero el chico casi no sintió dolor

-¡Runo, deten esta tontería ahora!

-¿Los matamos o que?- Pregunto Alice, entendiendo que si se quedaba callada, mas el no provocarle dolor a Shun, podría levantar sospechas de una atenta Runo.

-¿Tu que crees?- Cuestionó la peli celeste, alzando su mano con la intención de clavarle las garras electrificadas en el cuello a Dan.

-¡Alto ahí, Lightning!- Se oyó una voz, que opaco las exclamaciones de Dan- No es así como se recibe a los invitados, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Hannah McCatter**


End file.
